Untitled as of now
by Hisa
Summary: The Reikai Tentai are faced with thier strongest opponent ever, who happens to be another Forbidden Child. I suck at summeries. please read. Rateing will skyrocket, *slight shonen-ai so far *
1. Default Chapter

Yo. Hi there! I'm Hisa. This is the first time I've ever posted on of my fics, so please, constructive criticism only. If you do flame me I'll be forced to exact my revenge on you by having my army of cats use you as a litter box. Oh, and I would love it if you would send me some suggestions for a name later on too.  
  
Hiei watched intently from the windowsill as Kurama sat on his bed looking through the research material he had collected earlier in the day for his English report. Papers and books were scattered across the cool blue bed sheets, surrounding the redhead. Hiei found it slightly amusing that the greatest thief in the history of the Makai willingly took hours out of his day to please a mere nengin woman. He also found that his fox-turned-ningen looked more than beautiful with such a concentrated look upon his face. His green eyes shown brightly in interest at the paper he was presently enthralled with; his fiery red hair was mostly pulled back so that it would stay out of his face while he worked, but a few stubborn strands still attacked his face and a large escapee cascaded down over his shoulder. A small smirk played across Hiei's face. He could not have wished for a better mate.  
"Hiei, why are you watching me?" Kurama asked without removing his emerald eyes from the paper in his hand.  
"Because I'm your mate and I'm allowed to," Hiei replied with no hesitation.  
Kurama smiled at Hiei's response. It had taken Hiei nearly a year to get warmed up to the idea of even having a "mate" as he called it, but now, after nearly three and a half years together, Hiei didn't mind showing affection to Kurama as long as the others did not see it. Kurama had nearly keeled over from joy when Hiei had returned from one of Mukoro's missions and Hiei had willingly admitted how much he had missed his fox. Which was promptly followed up by a night full of enough fun to more than make up for Hiei's month and a half absence.  
That had been two days ago, and Hiei didn't seem to want to take his eyes off of the kitsune, and Kurama was more than contented to have Hiei with him most of the day.  
"Kurama?"  
"Hm?"  
"What is your report on?"  
"I have to find a book that interests me and write a report on it and the author."  
Hiei hopped down off of the windowsill, moved to the bed, and sat down next to Kurama, a slight scowl present on his features.  
"Sounds time consuming," He remarked, his eyes scanning the papers they were surrounded by.  
Kurama faced Hiei and smiled.  
"Don't worry koishii, I won't be to busy to spend time with you,"  
"Hn.."  
Kurama's smile fell as he observed the disappointed frown gracing Hiei's face.  
"I know," he said, his smile returning. "How about I prove it to you. We can go out tonight, how's that?"  
Hiei's smirk returned to his face as he cast a sideways glance at Kurama.  
"I suppose that would suffice,"  
Normally, Hiei would never want to go anywhere "baka ningens" happened to be, but it seemed to make Kurama happy, and if Kurama was happy, so was he. Hiei loved the way Kurama's eyes would light up with joy every time he saw a new, exotic flower, or tasted a new tasty food. This was a night Hiei could look forward to.  
  
"Well, I bet you're wondering why I called you here," Said Koenma, still in toddler form.  
Hiei stood in the corner, looking even more agitated than usual. He and Kurama were meant to have a date at about this time, but it seemed that the pacifier-sucking ruler always knew the exact worse time to call the tantei into action. Kurama, for once, looked equally as annoyed as Hiei. It wasn't everyday he had the opportunity to show off his fire demon.  
Yusuke was just as aggravated at Koenma as usual, while Kuwabara seemed abnormally hyped about having a new mission. Apparently he saw it as another chance to prove his love and manliness to Yukina.  
"You have a new and extremely dangerous mission," continued Koenma. "Another demon has escaped from the Reikai prison. I know what you're thinking; you think this will be the same as every other yokai escapee. Well, you are gravely mistaken. This yokai is above S class. He's stronger than Mukoro. By far. That's why I'm also calling upon the Makai rulers to assist you in the operation."  
Needless to say, the four tantei were shocked into an uncharacteristic silence. Kurama had unconsciously moved closer to Hiei, while Yusuke and Kuwabara had dawned their rare serious faces.  
Koenma scanned the room's faces and took their silence as a queue to continue. He picked up the small remote sitting on the edge of his desk and brought the screen beside him to life. On the screen appeared a demon that looked remarkably like Hiei, with the exception of height and coloring. He looked to be around six feet tall and he was rather lanky. The back of his hair was longer than Hiei's and was pulled into a braid that fell over his shoulder, and although the hair on top of his head stood up the same as Hiei's, it was all white with a black star and red tips. His eyes, instead of red, were an icy aqua, more green than blue.  
Koenma returned his gaze back to the four boys in front of him. "I know he looks a lot like Hiei doesn't he? Well, that has a good reason. He is also a Forbidden Child. Like Hiei he is one half koorime, one half fire demon. But, unlike Hiei, he has the ability to use both fire and ice."  
Koenma and the others in the room all glanced at Hiei to see his reaction to seeing another forbidden child, but his façade remained as cold as usual, if not more so.  
"Undoubtedly, he will first go after the Koorime city and destroy it before going into the ningenkai and wreaking havoc," the infant ruler continued. "He hates all yokai and ningen alike. He does, however, have a near army of demon followers."  
He had begun to pace back and forth across his desk while he was explaining what the Reikai Tentei were up against, came to a sudden stop and surveyed the faces of his most trusted detectives. None of them seemed too happy. He sighed.  
"As you might suspect, this is one mission that may just be impossible to complete. You, while Mukoro's army guards the Koorime city and Yomi's guards the gates to the ningenkai, will pursue the enemy and attempt to stop him before he reaches either. Mukoro's men have already run into a few of his people along the edges of her territory. Only a few escaped."  
  
There you have it, my first chapter. I need a name for my bad guy, so I would love some suggestions for that as well. -bows- thanks so much for reading the first chapter of my fic. I hope you enjoyed it! 


	2. Chapter two On the Road Again

^ ^ I'd like to thank those lovely people who reviewed my fic. I'm going to make my best attempt to make the rest of the chapters a lot longer. I may have come up with a name for this fic, but I'm still deliberating.  
  
Disclaimer: The only things I own in this world are my toothbrush and my cat. Everything else belongs to someone who was nice enough to let me borrow it for a while. Oh yea, I own Nanashi and Kikuaki too. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Nanashi-sama! Matte! Nanashi-sama!" yelled the deformed looking kitsune that chased frantically after his master, who had taken off in an all-out run, ironically enough, to escape his mutated minion.  
  
Nanashi, who was now only about twenty feet in front of his small companion, stopped and turned, casting a bored glare in no general direction.  
  
"What is it Kikuaki? You know I said I wanted to be left alone." The tall white-haired man looked down at the kitsune in front of him, who was hunched over attempting to catch his breath. It wasn't that he disliked Kikuaki, he just wasn't used to spending his time with another living being.  
  
The under-sized kitsune looked up at his master, a look of admiration adorning his features. He was by no means a normal looking kitsune. He was only about four feet tall and looked almost malnourished. His chin length hair was a dull brown, as was the one eye the peeked out from his scraggly, long bangs. The other eye was hidden behind a red bandanna that continued around the rest of his head, hiding, also, his left ear. Both his one visible ear and tail were pitch black; his tail was cropped to half its original length.  
  
"Nanashi-sama, there are other kitsunes along this forest path. Would you mind terribly if I stayed near you, just this once?" Kikuaki asked in a rather childish voice.  
  
Nanashi granted Kikuaki a rare smile and continued down the path at a much slower pace then before. Kikuaki grinned and hurriedly followed after his master.  
  
::Hiei's POV::  
  
"Man! I can't believe Koenma sent us out here without even telling us where we could find this "Nanashi" guy!" screeched our bone-headed leader as he flailed his arms about in anger at the idiot infant that sent us on this ridiculous mission.  
  
Koenma knows that there in no way that the four of us could ever hope to defeat a demon higher than an S class. Kurama, Yusuke, and myself are all A classes and that idiot human hardly even has a chance of surviving this, let alone doing any good in battle.  
  
Of course, being a part of Mukoro's army I had already heard of Nanashi's escape from the Reikai prison. I had also encountered a small pocket of Nanashi's men, who had taken out all of Mukoro's soldiers in that area except for me. After that Mukoro had allowed me to go back to Kurama since we both knew that Koenma would be calling upon us soon. Up until Koenma's lecture on our enemy, I had been confused as to why I had been left alone while no one else was, but now, and also after seeing his followers, I understand completely.  
  
When I had gotten back to Kurama, I could tell he was suspicious of my open affection, but luckily he didn't question it. If he had, I probably would have left, and I wouldn't have wanted "It's none of you goddamned business!" to have been our last words before going out on a suicide mission.  
  
"Well, Yusuke, at least this time he remembered to tell us our enemy's name." Says, my fox as he calmly walks between Yusuke and myself.  
  
This mission could quite possible be the last mission we all ever go on.  
  
:: Kurama's POV ::  
  
I quite honestly don't understand why Koenma sent us on this mission. He must realize that all together we have a hard time dealing with a low S class, and we stand nearly no chance of defeating a demon of a higher class than that. At the same time I doubt Koenma would send us to a battle that we have no possible chance of winning. He's placed us in positions where the odds were against us before, but he always seemed to believe that we had the ability to come out victorious.  
  
Hiei seems to be of a higher knowledge on this subject, as he often is on our missions. Yusuke just seems to want to get this over with and then pound Koenma, and I think I heard Kuwabara mumbling something about showing his true strength and winning over Yukina earlier.  
  
It's been a while since our last mission and I can't but wondering how much stronger Yusuke has gotten. He really has been a lot more concentrated on training ever since he lost his land in the tournament and every time I see him fight he grows more powerful. I wish that I could say the same for Kuwabara, but it appears that he's reached the peak of his abilities. I haven't seen an improvement in his strength in a long while, although his spiritual senses may be nearly as good as his sisters now.  
  
I have recently come up with a strong new attack that I'm looking forward to trying out in a true battle. I also collected a large array of strong plant seeds that will be of some help during the up coming battle.  
  
I do hope that this turns out to be another surprise win for us.  
  
:: Kuwabara's POV ::  
  
Everybody's real quiet today, cept Urameshi, he keeps on ranting about how stupid Koenma is and how Keiko's gonna kill him when he gets back. The shrimp and Kurama sure walk awfully close together.. It's weird. I wonder what Yukina's doing right now? I bet she's watering the flowers or playing with birds. She likes to do that kinda stuff. I wonder what it's gonna be like to face a demon above S class. I bet it'll be hard. But, I see this as just another opportunity to prove to Yukina how strong and manly I am! If I can defeat a higher than S class demon and dedicate my victory to her, she's sure to totally fall for me! Heh he.yea.  
  
I hope my sister doesn't get mad at me for leaving without telling her again.  
  
:: Yusuke's POV ::  
  
Man! I still can't believe Koenma. How am I supposed to beat something that much stronger than me? I hope he knows what he's ask'n me to do.  
  
"Damn it! This sucks! I swear when I get back I'm gonna kick Koenma's sorry little baby ass!" I shout.  
  
I say these things cause I don't want the others to know how nervous I am about this mission. We graduate in two months and I was planning on taking Keiko out on the town for a celebration. I mean, I never thought I'd get this far in school in the first place; it'd suck if I died right before I make graduation. Keiko'd get pissed off too, she's always telling me not to die again.  
  
"Damn that Koenma.." I grumble to no one in particular.  
  
This is going to be one hell of a mission.  
  
:: Normal POV ::  
  
"Urameshi! Will you shut up! You're really get'n on my nerves." Kuwabara hollered in his annoyingly loud voice. You know, the one that would be most people's loudest voice, but just below his actual yell  
  
"Shut up, Kuwabara, your face is just as annoying." Yusuke retorted, raising his fist to the over-sized carrot-top.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Come on Urameshi! I can take ya!"  
  
"Yeah, right, you couldn't take on one of your precious kittens."  
  
"Will you both shut up."  
  
" Oh you want some to, eh Shrimp?"  
  
"No, I want you to shut-up and disappear."  
  
"Is that so! Come here and say that to my face!"  
  
"I would, but I don't want to get to close to something that ugly."  
  
"Come on Hiei, it's not fair to tease those who aren't as well equipped as the rest of us." Said Kurama.  
  
"Thanks Kurama.Hey wait! What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means you're not as intelligent as the rest of us."  
  
By this time, Yusuke was laughing his ass off and attempting to continue walking at the same time.  
  
"Well," said Kurama as he slowed down and stopped. "It's getting rather dark, I think it's about time we set up camp."  
  
The others agreed and soon they had a fire going and had eaten. In a few hours they would all be asleep, protected by one of Kurama's plants.  
  
" I can't believe Koenma-sama forgot to mention this!" thought Boton as she sped through the night sky of the Makai as fast as her oar could take her.  
  
She had just gotten back from escorting a new spirit to the Reikai when Koenma had bum-rushed her with a load of information that she could hardly comprehend and then he had sent her out to find Yusuke and the others.  
  
"Really, Koenma-sama can be such an absentminded ruler!"  
  
She had been flying for nearly three hours and she had still seen no sign of the boys anywhere. If she did not get this information to them soon, it could jeopardize the success if the entire assignment. This was the most important thing Koenma had ever had her do aside from protecting that orb from Yakumo.  
  
The last thing she knew was the sensation of falling and a having a bad headache.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~So! There you have it, the second chapter of my fic. Nothing much really happened but I'm gonna start the third chapter when I get up in the morning. Or afternoon.it's already 4 am so I might not be up for a while. XD I finally came up with a name for my "Bad" guy. Nanashi, btw, means without name. I figured that maybe his mother wouldn't have loved him like Hina loved Hiei. I'll probably have a name for the fic up by the next chapter. And thanks for the suggestions for both. The chapters will probably get longer as I go along, but I can't guarantee anything. I hope you still like my fic, and please Review. Constructive criticism will be met with open arms, but no flames, or I'll be forced to send a bishonen to do you bodily harm. ^ ^ Ja ne~ 


	3. Goodbye note

Okay, one or two of you may care about this fic, but I highly doubt it, therefore, I'm killing it, and my account. But, for those of you who care, you may see me again someday, although under a different name. Someday soon probably. 


End file.
